


His Mistake

by Vanillixe



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Class 3-E be hesitating, Ep 21 & 22, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mention of Physical Abuse, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nagisa lost it, Nagisa snapped, Nagisa went yandere simulator snap mode, Nagisa's Bloodlust, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Short One Shot, Takaoka Dies, Violence, and that the whole point of this story, because i hate him, like no joke, lol, mention of bullying, mention of verbal abuse, nagisa kills takaoka, this sucks, uhhh, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillixe/pseuds/Vanillixe
Summary: Assassination Classroom - S1 Ep 21 & 22Takaoka poisoned about half of Nagisa's friends and Nagisa was barely able to control himself then.Then this idiot decided to destroy the antidote that would cure Nagisa's friends. That was too far. That was his mistake.And Nagisa was sure as hell about to make sure he knows this, whether Takaoka is dead by the end or not.(aka Nagisa kills Takaoka because I've just seen episodes 21 & 22 and I feel that overgrown muskrat got off too easy)
Relationships: Class 3-E & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Class 3-E Teachers, Shiota Nagisa & Takaoka Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	His Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399491) by [823KE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/823KE/pseuds/823KE). 



> K so-  
> This is my first fic and I think it kinda sucks but if you end up enjoying it, glad I could be of service lol-
> 
> Also I wasn't sure if I should rate this Teen or Mature cause like there's blood and violence but it's not like "graphic" exactly-
> 
> Well not _really_ graphic-
> 
> I think-

Nagisa had never felt such **intense** bloodlust in his life.

He was barely able to control himself when he found out his friends were poisoned, let alone that that bastard Takaoka was behind it, but this? This was too far. This pushed him way over the edge.

Nagisa was normally extremely good at keeping his emotions in check and hiding what he was truly feeling, he had to be so he could endure his mother's verbal and physical abuse and the constant bullying from students "above" him at school but at certain times, doing so would be difficult. He'd always, however, end up keeping his cool but that's not just because of his high tolerance level, it's because he had friends in class 3-E. When things got particularly...rough...Nagisa could always remind himself of Karma, Sugino, Kayano, Rio, and everyone else and how they could always somehow cheer him up with their silly shenanigans and be there for him when he was feeling down because of home life or anything else. Nagisa could remind himself of his friends and be able to continue to control his emotions and his bloodlust when it came to pretty much anything.

He was so **grateful** for friends like the ones he had in class 3-E and he loved each and every one of them.

So when Nagisa found out **his friends** were poisoned and **Takaoka** was behind it, he could barely control himself.

When he stood there and saw Takaoka **destroy** the antidote that would cure his friends and then **laugh** about it, he lost it.

Nagisa **snapped**.

All that bloodlust he had been suppressing was let loose and Nagisa only had two thoughts in his mind:

1\. He wanted to kill Takaoka.

2\. **He was going to kill Takaoka**.

Nagisa wanted to see him bleeding out, begging for mercy that he would not receive.

Just the thought made him smile.

"It's happened, Nagisa snapped..." a voice that sounded similar to Meg mumbled.

"Let's be honest, we all wanted to kill him but Nagisa might do it..." Taisei? added.

"No! Someone has to stop this!" a voice that was definitely Koro sensei exclaimed.

But nobody moved, everyone was still in shock from the fact that their friends were probably as good as dead.

And Nagisa...well Nagisa was too far gone. His classmates' and teachers' voices were unimportant, muffled noise to him at this point and he was focused on one thing.

He could only clearly hear the voice of one.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE TAKING ALL THE FUN OUT OF THIS!" Takaoka yelled.

'Fun? He thinks this is fun?' Nagisa thought. 'If he thinks **death** is fun then he should enjoy what's about to happen to him...seeing how when I'm done with him, all that will be left is his **lifeless body.** '

Collective gasps could be heard all around him at those words and Nagisa realized, he might have said all that out loud.

Not that it mattered, **he meant every word**.

And with those thoughts in mind, Nagisa picked up the knife that had been throw in front him...

Side-stepped and dodged a taser that was flying towards his back that Terasaka assumed he didn't and wouldn't notice...

Put on his signature innocent smile...

And began stalking towards Takaoka like a **python**.

"I'm going to kill you" Nagisa said unnervingly calm.

"BRING IT SONNY BOY, I'LL PUT YOU IN THE SAME CONDITION YOUR BRATTY FRIENDS WILL BE IN SOON-" Takaoka bellowed.

And that was the last straw.

Takaoka didn't see it coming.

Somehow between the start and end of his sentence Nagisa had gotten close enough to stab him in the stomach and with Takaoka now bent over in shock, calmly stated "This is for endangering my friends."

"AHHHHH-" Takaoka screamed before he started to choke on his own blood, which made Nagisa smirk darkly. He could barely hear the chants of his name to calm down and he still wasn't done with Takaoka yet...

So he didn't stop there.

Nagisa then twisted the knife deeper into his stomach a few times before very slowly pulling it out, making sure Takaoka felt **everything** that was happening to him. After, he pushed Takaoka backwards with his free hand, causing Nagisa to fall on top of him, and stabbed the knife through Takaoka's shoulder and into the surface underneath it.

"And that was for fun." Nagisa said, quiet enough that only him and his target could hear, with a playful-looking smile to top it off.

At this point, Takaoka couldn't even produce words. He didn't expect the brat to actually kill him but here he was, scared out of his mind and dying. And that smile...that smile was going to haunt him until the day he died (which would most likely be today) and all throughout the afterlife. Takaoka was losing a lot of blood and his vision was getting hazy.

"See you in hell." were the last words he heard before he faded into unconsciousness, never to wake again.

After Takaoka died, Nagisa regained his senses of self control and realized what he did. He could hear the voices of Koro sensei, Karasuma, and his friends calling out to him and he knew there would be consequences for his actions but for right now...

Nagisa decided revel in this newfound feeling of fulfillment for what he had done.

If it always felt this good after giving into his bloodlust, he should do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, and even if you didn't, please leave a lil comment, Thank You!


End file.
